deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Feoba Airashi
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Hey, I just wanted to say keep up the good work. From what I've seen, you have been making a ton of sound edits, and have been doing so for quite some time. Thanks! Eranderil Grey (talk) 22:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC)Eranderil Grey Re: Admin Hello! I guess the wiki needs an active admin and so the adminship may be yours, but: there are a few things you should consider before becoming an admin. (I believe you already know a few things I'm going to mention, but still…) First, the admin's main task is to take care of the wiki. Checking often, as well as reviewing the changes listed there, and banning vandals is a must, but there's more. A good admin should also check the uploaded files and categorize them if necessary, take care of duplicates, fix broken links, etc. Second, there are certain standards that must be applied to all articles and article types, and they even include things like empty lines, picture sizes, and so on and so forth :-) (Believe me, when you mass-edit articles of one type, the need to stick to rather strict standards becomes obvious pretty soon.) And of course there are many other important things like language norms, article structure checks, et cetera. In other words, being an admin is much like having a bureaucratic job. Normally, a person doesn't simply become an admin, there is the rollbacker stage that precedes the adminship. It's because getting used to taking care of the most basic wiki needs (recent changes check, reverting vandal edits) is important and helps that person to understand if they are up to maintaining such an activity on a regular basis. And if they are, there comes the adminship. It's true that adminship grants certain privileges, and being an admin is kind of "cool", but it's the responsibility that usually exceeds the expectations :-) Admins have to take care of a lot of things and constantly "maturate" (e.g. using the visual editor isn't normally an option for a worthy admin, etc.). The "big things" are important, but different small things (like avoiding unnecessary capital letters, excessive details / graphics in articles, taking care of punctuation, page structure, …) are often even more important because even a single bad article can make a visitor think that a wiki is just another one edited by barely literate kids and doesn't deserve to be considered a trusted source of information on its declared subject. Hope all that didn't frighten you :-) Anyway, try being a rollbacker for a time first, check recent edits, hunt down image duplicates, typos, etc. If you see you're OK having such things the main (though not necessary the biggest) part of your activity for a certain time, then leave a message on my talk page. — k78talk 20:50, November 23, 2013 (UTC)